


Out Of The Ashes

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dealing With Loki Requires Patience, Demisexuality, Devotion, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Is Bad At Feelings, Loki Needs a Hug, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mild Sexual Content, Mischief, Musical Bonding, Neglectful Parenting, Non-Explicit Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Rivalry, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is but one thing that Asgard's fallen prince knows with absolute certainty; it's that she is the light of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be more of a collection of stories; like oneshots unless otherwise stated, but all related. Like episodes, I guess. I hope that makes sense. >_>

    She heard the sound - like thunder but not quite - and saw the flash of light reflected on the walls of her bedroom, and she smiled widely and sprang out of bed. Not even bothering to put anything on over her ivory nightgown she ran out of her room, her long and silky black curls flying behind her, down the stairs and out the door leading to the backyard; there, she sprinted across the grass and straight into a pair of waiting arms.

 

    Loki chuckled as he held the small woman - well, small for _him_ anyway; she insisted that she was of average height - in a close hug; the reception he always got from her was great compensation for having to endure the scorn of everyone on Asgard. He kept his arms around her waist loosely when they parted and she moved her porcelain-skinned hands to rest on his chest, looking up at him with big icy-blue eyes full of love.

 

    Loki leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead then her small, slightly upturned nose, and finally her delicate lips. “Hello, Aisling,” He said fondly.

 

    “Hi,” Aisling greeted back with a giggle then pouted slightly. “You didn’t tell me you were coming today.”

 

    “I didn’t know I was,” Loki replied then frowned slightly and asked, “Am I not welcome?”

 

    “Don’t be silly; you’re always welcome,” Aisling replied with a laugh, “But I haven’t even made breakfast yet!”

 

    Loki smiled. “Well, then we have our first activity of the day.”

 

****

 

    A breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes was eventually accomplished, though by the end they were both covered in flour they’d started flinging at each other and laughing like children, and they settled on the kitchen floor to eat. Loki picked up a raspberry from his plate, dipped it in the whipped cream and raised it to Aisling’s lips. She giggled and opened her mouth to accept it, and then picked up a small strawberry from her plate a reciprocated his actions. And so they went on, feeding each other from their plates until it was all gone.

 

    Once the dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned they took a shower, where Loki indulged in handling Aisling’s hair long past the point of actually washing it, and got dressed for the day; Aisling chose a flowy burnt red sundress, and Loki dressed in one of the many pairs of black pants and green shirts he’d left there over time. She often joked that one day he’d take over the house, as he usually left some belonging or another behind every time he visited, and he simply shrugged and suggested she get a bigger house.

 

    As they sat on the couch in the living room Loki asked, “So; what’s the plan?”

 

    “Uhhhhm... I dunno. Don’t really have one; I was just going to lie in today,” Aisling admitted then thought for a moment. “Wanna go to the park?”

 

    Loki grinned. “That sounds fine.”

 

****

 

    The park was pretty empty, given the fact that it was still early and the middle of the week, and they settled on a blanket on the ground leaning against a tree, watching joggers pass by and chatting idly. Aisling didn’t ask what had happened to make Loki feel the need to spontaneously visit, but then, she never did; she always waited for him to tell her on his own time, for which he was infinitely grateful. Not that he wouldn’t tell her if she did ask - he would tell her just about anything, really - but he appreciated her patience.

 

    After a while she made a comment about how funny it might be if one of the joggers that passed by - a co-worker of hers who seemed to have made it her mission in life to make her days miserable out of the blue for no apparent reason - tripped and fell; and not two minutes later when she passed them by again, she stumbled and landed flat on her face.

 

    Aisling’s hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, stifling a laugh, and she turned to the god beside her. “Loki!” She scolded.

 

    “What? It was _your_ idea,” Loki said innocently with a shrug.

 

    “I didn’t mean ‘make it happen’, you loon!” Aisling exclaimed through a less successfully suppressed laugh, smacking his arm lightly.

 

    Loki grinned wickedly then tackled her onto her back on the blanket and attacked her lips with his own; moving down to her neck and shoulders as she erupted into a fit of giggles. Meanwhile the woman he’d made trip looked around in embarrassment and confusion then got up, dusted herself off, and quickly left the park.

 

****

 

    Noon came around and they left the park and went to a local ice-cream shop for lunch at Loki’s insistence. Though he’d heard of the treat, he’d never actually tried it before he met her, but once he did he showed a liking for it bordering on obsession. They got two scoops each; Aisling ordering pistachio and pecan buttercream, and Loki settling for mint-chocolate chip and coffee, uncaring of the odd look the server gave him. After an incident involving Loki trying to steal one of Aisling’s cherries (for which she bit his hand), they finished eating and left, heading back to Aisling’s home.

 

    They eventually wound up going down to the lake near the house for a swim which consisted mostly of Loki finding creative ways to dunk Aisling under the water; afterwards laying out on a flat, rocky surface to dry before getting dressed. Loki was stretched out on his back with his eyes closed, an arm under his head, utterly relaxed; and Aisling found herself admiring his form from where she sat, as she often did.

 

    “See anything you like?” He asked cheekily with a smirk, cracking an eye open and looking at her.

 

    “As a matter of fact, I do,” Aisling replied unashamedly and he chuckled. She moved towards him, lying down next to him with her head resting on his chest, just over his heart, and he draped his free arm around her. She listened to his heart for a moment then said softly, “I love you.”

 

    “I know, sváss minn,” Loki replied with a smile. He never got tired of hearing those words; which he knew she was well aware of, as she said them often. After a long, tranquil silence, Loki said quietly, “Yesterday was my Nameday.”

 

    Aisling lifted her head to look at him. “You never told me that!”

 

    “It hasn’t meant anything to me for some time,” Loki replied with a slight shrug, “Not since mother’s passing. She was the one who made it special.”

 

    “Oh, Loki... I’m sorry,” Aisling said sympathetically; knowing how much he’d loved his mother, and how he still felt responsible for her death. She pressed a lingering kiss to his chest. “I still wish you’d told me, though; since you insist on making a fuss out of _my_ birthday.”

 

    Aisling had never cared much for birthdays. As the youngest of five in a house with a workaholic mother and a father who never quite got the hang of the whole ‘parenting’ thing; it had never been a very big deal. Besides which her brothers had always gotten more attention, as neither of her parents had particularly wanted a girl. Loki, however, had yet to fail to visit her on that day to spoil her with lavish-yet-thoughtful gifts and his own somewhat unconventional brand of affection.

 

    “You’re worth it,” He replied simply.

 

    “And you’re not?” Aisling asked with a raised eyebrow. Loki didn’t reply; not wanting to lie to her, but knowing she would scold him if he answered truthfully. She poked his chest. “Next year; we’re doing something. Fair’s fair,” She said with finality.

 

    Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. “If you insist.”

 

****

 

    Once they were dry and dressed they’d gone back into the house, where Loki spent the better part of two hours randomly kissing and caressing or tickling Aisling for the sole purpose of amusing himself with her reactions. After dinner they sat down before a much-loved Louis XV piano housed in Aisling’s living room (which she had inherited from her grandmother, much to her mother’s irritation as she had wanted to sell it) on which she had been teaching Loki to play; though by now he didn’t need lessons anymore and played for the sheer enjoyment of both the instrument and her voice as they composed songs together.

 

    When the hour was late and Aisling could no longer stifle her yawns Loki took her to bed and held her until she fell asleep, lingering for a while afterwards mesmerised by her tranquil expression, and then left to return to Asgard; feeling more at peace than he had in weeks, as he always did after spending time with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was basically me practising writing fluff, to be perfectly honest. Here's hoping I actually succeeded at least a little. XD
> 
> 'sváss minn' = Old Norse for 'my sweet'
> 
> As a side note: I googled paino models before settling on a Louis XV and oh, my Loki, that instrument is beautiful and _I WANT ONE!!_


End file.
